Deep Under
Deep Under is the 26th episode of Brandon 10: Alien Force. Plot It is night at the outskirts of town. There are some construction workers working on a structure that they are in the middle of building. Man, looking at blueprints: Keep it up guys. In a few days, this building will be the start of the expansion of town. Other Man, running up to the first man: Boss! Boss: What is it Kevin? Can't you see how busy I am? Kevin: Yes boss. But there is something important I have to tell you. Boss: Well what is it? I don't have all day. Kevin: We have reports coming in about the area being unstable. Boss: Unstable? Kevin: Yes sir. Reports say that vass empty tunnels are rapetly being formed in the nearby area. Boss: That's nonsense. I've been a construction manager for ten- er 25 years and I havn't seen a single thing like that. Worker: Hey Boss! We're going to drop the large load on the site. Boss, yelling across: Alright get to it! The workers back the truck up to the construction site and drop a large load of building materials. The ground then begins to shake a bit and the ground underneath the construction site gives in. The whole project falls into a massive sinkhole. Boss: What the blazes?! The Boss, Kevin and a few construction workers circle around the sinkhole and look inside to see a massive tunnel. Kevin: You see boss? This is what I was talking about! Something is making massive tunnels underground and causing disaters everywhere. The ground shakes more than the time before except harder. Boss: What is that?! The Boss and Kevin look into the whole and see a giant worm-like creature shoot out from the hole. Boss and Kevin: AHHHHH! The Camera Angle is now facing the worm's face/head and the worm strikes towards the camera which causes it to go dark. Theme Song '' Now Daytime, the team is in Coco's Garage hanging around. Brandon: Ready? Coco: Ready. Camera zooms in on Brandon's eyes squinting. Camera then zooms in on Coco's eyes squinting below Brandon squinting. Coco then charges at Brandon. He touches the ground and quickly gets stone arms. Brandon slaps down the Omnitrix and transforms into Electrix. Electrix: ELECTRIX! Electrix then charges at Coco. When they are infront of each other they duel it out. On the other side of the battle, Sarah is sitting on the floor cross-legged on her laptop without paying any attention to the battle. Coco manages to slightly get the upperhand. Coco: Nice choice of transformations. Electrix isn't too shabby. Electrix: Thanks. Electrix then manages to slightly get the upperhand. Electrix: Nice choice of materials. Stone isn't too shabby. Coco: Yeah. Maybe next time I'll redesign the floors to iron or diamond. Coco shoves Electrix off and he then absorbs more of the ground and gets a stone torso. When he finishes Electrix tackles Coco. Electrix: What's the matter? You look like you can use some ENERGY! Electrix zaps Coco. Coco: Nice try. But stone can't get electrocuted. Coco pushes Electrix off again. Sarah then sees something intersting on her laptop. Sarah: Hey guys. They continue to fight. Sarah: Guys! Sarah puts them both in her energy spheres. Electrix: Hey! What's the big idea? Coco: Yeah. I told you: It's just a trainning fight. Nothing personal. Sarah: It's not that. I need you guys to come and see something. Electrix: Oh um ok. Coco: Mind dropping to pink glowing circle things? Sarah: Oh right. Sorry. Sarah drops her energy spheres, Electrix turns back into Brandon, Coco drops his stone form and they make their way to Sarah. Brandon: So what's up? Sarah: Check this out. She brings out a window that shows a report with a picture of the sinkhole from the construction site. Sarah: Apparently there was a massive sinkhole outside of town where a construction site was. Coco: Was? Where did it go? Sarah: Where do you think? Brandon: So a sinkhole sucks up a construction site? What does this have to do with aliens? Sarah: The report also says that underground where the sinkhole was, there were huge tunnels that went in all sorts of directions. Coco: You think something is making passege ways underground? Brandon: There's only one way to find out. Later they arrive at the sinkhole where the construction site was. The sinkhole is now guarded by police officers and yellow tape. The team apporch the sinkhole. Officer: Whoa Whoa Whoa. Where do you think you're going? Brandon: Um... The Sinkhole? Officer: Nobody is getting to that sinkhole except us professionals. Sarah: But something can be down there. Officer: Ha! Something in the ground? What? Like the Loch Ness Monster? (laughs) The only thing in the ground is dirt and worms. The ground shakes just like before and the giant worm alien shoots out from the sinkhole and roars. Coco: More like giant worms to me! Brandon: Coco! Sarah! Get these guys out of here! Brandon runs towards the worm and slaps down the Omnitrix and transforms into Big Chill. Big Chill, still running: BIG.... CHILL! Big Chill takes off and flies around the giant worm whom continues roaring. Big Chill: Looks like you need to ''chill out. Big Chill blows his ice breath on the worm and the worm struggles a bit until it gets frozen. Big Chill: Ha! Suddenly, without warning, the worm breaks out from the ice. Big Chill then gets his by the flying ice shards. The worms then retreats back into the sinkhole. Big Chill, getting up and rubbing his head: Oh my head. What just happened? Sarah: Brandon, the worm is escaping! Big Chill: Oh yeah. Big Chill takes off again and chases the worm down the sinkhole but by the time Big Chill gets there, the worm is gone. Big Chill: Gone. Big Chill turns back into Brandon who lands on the ground a couple of feet below. Sarah: Brandon. Brandon looks up from the hole and sees Sarah and Coco glide down next to Brandon on Sarah's energy disc. Coco: What now? Brandon: We go after it. Shortly later they are walking around in the massive tunnels. Sarah: These tunnels are huge! Whatever that worm was, we won't be able to catch up to it in this maze. Coco: Then how are we going to find it? Brandon: We can chase it now! Brandon pulls down sleve and slaps down the Omnitrix. He undergoes a transformation sequence and transforms into Echo Echo. Echo Echo: ECHO ECHO! The echo of Echo Echo yelling out his name is heard across the tunnels. The ground starts to shake. Coco: Nice job Tennyson. Sarah: Well at least you lured it out. Echo Echo: Actually I was going for Jetray so that way I can chase after it. The worm then appears from behind the team and roars. Sarah: So what's the plan? Echo Echo steps in front of the two and screams at the worm. The worm shakes it off and continues charging. Echo Echo: Uh oh. Echo Echo multiples into three clones and they all scream at the worm. The worm still continues to shake if off and continue to charge at them. Coco: Well? Echo Echo: I think- Echo Echo 2: -we should- Echo Echo 3: -RUN! They run away from the giant worm. The worm gets close enough to the Echo Echo clones to be able to catch them with his head on impact and drive them into the ceiling on the tunnels which causing the worm to resurface in the middle of a street in the housing districts. The worm shakes off the Echo Echo clones after ramming into the ceiling of the tunnel/road. Echo Echo, to other clones: Come Back! Come Back! Roughly, the Echo Echo clones make their way back to one other in the air and form back into one Echo Echo. Echo Echo then slaps the Omnitrix and turns back into Brandon. Meanwhile Sarah and Coco make their way to the surface and see Brandon falling. Sarah: Brandon! Back to Brandon... Brandon, hitting Omnitrix: Come on! Work! Give me anybody! Brandon slaps down the Omnitrix and undergoes a transformation sequence. He transforms into a New Alien. New Alien, falling: SPIDERMONKEY! (makes monkey noise) Whoa a new alien! I wonder what this guy can do. Spidermonkey looks down and realizes that he is still falling. Spidermonkey: (makes monkey noise) Oh right! I forgot! (makes monkey noise) Spidermonkey shoots a web-like material from his tail as a reflex and it attaches to a tree. Spidermonkey then swings. Spidermonkey: Yes! Finnally a useful alien! Spidermonkey then swings into a house and crashes into a wall. Spidermonkey: Ow. I should have (makes monkey noise) seen that coming. The worm alien roars and slams itself against the ground which causing a shockwave that causing glass to shadder and car alarms to sound. Spidermonkey steps out of the house and notices the chaos. Spidermonkey: Alright wormy (makes monkey noise) Time to web you up! Spidermonkey jumps from the window and into the air. He shoots his tail webs at the worm. The worm swings around and swings spidermonkey around. Spidermonkey: AHHH! Sarah: Brandon! Sarah uses her energy to cut through the web. Spidermonkey: No! No! Wait! She cuts the rope and spidermonkey goes flying into another house and crashes into a wall. Spidermonkey: Ow... Sarah: Opps. Sorry. The worm then retreats back into the sinkhole. Spidermonkey gets out of the house. Sarah: It's getting away! Spidermonkey: I have an idea. (makes monkey noise) Quick. Lure it out before it gets away. Coco: With what? Sarah: Hang on. Coco absorb this (points to car) Coco: Why? Sarah: Just do it. Coco: Ok Ok. (absorbs car) What now? Sarah, picking up pipe: Nothing personal? Coco: Hey what are you- Sarah hits Coco in the leg with pipe and it sends out a loud echo with the combination of Coco's yells. The ground then shakes again. Spidermonkey webs the top part of the sinkhole this time. When the face/head of the worm is seen from the hole, Spidermonkey tugs on the web and it pulls the debree onto the worm. Spidermonkey turns back into Brandon. Brandon: Yes! Coco, holding foot: AH! Sarah, dropping pipe: Sorry. Coco: Why did you hit me with a pipe for?! Sarah: Science Project on Sonic Fibrators. This materials is known for loud pitched echoes. Coco: Ok Ok. Making "Worm Bait" sound more smarter doesn't help. Later, the Space Police come and send the worm to the Capture Zone. Space Police Officer: We'll send it back to it's home planet but for now we're keeping it from hurting anyone else. Sarah: Thanks Again. The Space Police take off. Brandon: Who's up for burgers? Coco: How about some ice-cream? Brandon: Sure. What flavor? Coco: It's not for me. I just need something cold for my aching leg. Brandon and Sarah laugh as they walk away with Coco. Coco: No. I'm serious.... Why are you guys laughing? Credits Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah *Boss *Kevin *Construction Workers *Police Officers Aliens Used *Electrix *Big Chill *Echo Echo (Accidental Transformation; Selected Alien was Jetray) *Spidermonkey (First Appearance by Brandon) Villains *Alien Worm Trivia *Echo Echo is accidental selected instead of Jetray again. *Spidermonkey makes his debut by Brandon *Swampfire and Brainiac were indended for this episode but didn't make the cut. *Sarah hits Coco for the first time in Brandon 10 but for a professional reason. *Sarah uses her laptop. Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Episodes in Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Season 2